Happiness
by Valeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Semuanya berawal ketika mereka berpisah dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Mencari 'obat' akan kesedihan mereka dan berakhir di tempat tidur. Canon Setting. Don't like, Don't read! Fiksi persembahan untuk Reader 'Namikaze'.


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, gaje, crack pairs, alur dan konflik yang tak jelas serta penempatan tanda baca yang tidak sesuai dan banyak sekali kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.**

* * *

"Hey, Naruto!" bisiknya pelan, merubah posisinya agar bisa melihat sosok disampingnya, "Mengapa kita melakukannya?"

Naruto menyunggingkan senyuman kecilnya sebelum merengkuh wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mencium pucuk kepalanya lembut, wewangian bunga yang menguar dari surai pirang gadis itu nyatanya mampu untuk mengurangi rasa sedihnya, sedikit, meskipun ia tak 'kan benar-benar mampu melenyapkan kesedihannya pasca perceraiannya dengan Hinata. Dan, bagaimana dengan wanita disampingnya saat ini? Keduanya adalah dua orang dewasa yang tengah merasakan pahit dan getirnya perpisahan, apalagi yang akan mereka lakukan selain minum-minum dan berakhir di tempat tidur.

Sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang kini tengah mereka jalani?

Ini adalah bulan ketiga dimana mereka menjalani hubungan yang entah harus disebut apa, mereka bukan sepasang kekasih pun bukan sepasang suami istri namun keduanya akan saling meluangkan waktu satu sama lain untuk bertemu di rumah, makan bersama atau berakhir di tempat tidur seperti malam ini.

Ino menghela napasnya panjang. Memeluk erat lelaki pemimpin Desa mereka, ia pikir Hinata sungguh beruntung pernah menjalani kehidupan berumah tangga bersama Naruto, ahh bukan ia menyesali kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Sai waktu itu namun ia baru menyadari bagaiamana hangatnya perlakuan Naruto pada wanitanya dan Sakura pasti menyesal jika mengetahui bagaimana manisnya seorang Naruto Uzumaki, belum lagi dada bidang dan juga otot perutnya yang terbentuk karena latihan-latihan yang selama ini ia tempa.

Ahh! Ino merutuki pikiran kotornya dalam hati.

"Melakukan apa?" Goda sang Hokage yang kini mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh wanita Yamanaka, ia akui untuk seorang wanita berputra satu, bentuk tubuh Ino tak banyak berubah, bahkan ia nampak lebih cantik sekarang.

"Apa aku hanya pelarianmu dari rasa sakitmu?"

"Ino…"

Wanita ini, mengapa ia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal seperti itu? Dari awal bukankah mereka sudah sepakat untuk tidak membahas hal seperti ini atau mau dibawa kemana hubungan mereka? Mereka hanya mencari pelarian dari masalah yang mereka punya, itu saja, tak lebih dari itu.

"Aku lelah, Naruto." Ungkap wanita Yamanaka itu, mengecup lembut bibir putra dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu lembut kemudian membelainya dengan jemarinya, "Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta padamu, kupikir aku hanya akan bersenang-senang dengan tidur bersamamu, kupikir aku tidak akan cemburu ketika melihatmu berbicara dengan wanita lain, bahkan saat kau bertemu denga Hinata mengapa disini sangat sakit?" Ia menyentuh dadanya.

"Ino…" kali ini Naruto menghentikan jemari Ino yang membelai bibirnya. Ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi, pengakuan Ino ini nyatanya membuatnya bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Ia lantas memungut pakaiannya yang tergeletak dibawah dan mengenakannya kembali menyisakan Ino yang memandangnya dalam diam.

"Aku pulang. Terimakasih untuk malam ini." Ujarnya berlalu, meninggalkan Ino yang hanya mengenakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Ini sungguh menyakitkan, bukan?

**.**

**.**

Naruto menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya, apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dapatkah ia memandang wajah ayunya lagi pasca pengakuan yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu? Lantas, apa ia merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti apa yang Ino rasakan?

Ia sendiri tak yakin benar, di satu sisi ia masih menyimpan perasaan pada ibu dari putra dan putrinya namun di lain pihak, berhubungan dengan Ino memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri untuknya.

Ino adalah wanita yang luar biasa, ia mandiri, bahkan setelah perceraiannya dengan Sai, ia nampak tegar dan memulai kehidupannya kembali, tak nampak jejak-jejak kesedihan dalam dirinya, namun setangguhnya ia, ia tetaplah wanita bukan? Wanita adalah tulang rusuk yang rawan untuk patah meskipun terlihat kuat. Ia dapat melihat ketulusan dari apa yang dikatakan wanita itu tadi. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wanita itu menampakkan raut kesedihannya, ada yang berbeda dengan wanita itu, pun saat mereka 'melakukan' hal itu, ada sesuatu yang mengingatkannya akan…

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tidak mungkin."

Ia berlari menuju apartemen milik Ino, pasca bercerai, wanita itu memutuskan untuk menempati apartemen kecil bersama putranya, Inojin, namun saat ini Inojin tengah berada di luar desa untuk menyelesaikan misi bersama timnya jadi ia akan leluasa untuk keluar masuk apartemen itu tanpa harus menunggu bocah pirang itu tidur. Ia harus segera bertemu dengan wanita itu, ia takut Ino akan melakukan hal bodoh dan mencelakai dirinya.

**.**

**.**

Ino tersenyum kecut, "Semua sudah berakhir." Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya mengenakan pakaian tidurnya yang tadi sempat tergeletak dibawah.

Ia pikir ia telah menemukan kebahagiannya, ia pikir Naruto akan merasakan hal yang sama sepertinya saat mereka bersama, Naruto menjadi pusat kebahagiannya pasca perceraiannya dengan Sai, Inojin, putranya bahkan tak mempermasalahkan jika ia dan Naruto menjalin suatu hubungan nantinya, namun itu semua hanya harapannya, pada kenyataannya Naruto meninggalkannya setelah tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada pria itu dan lebih menyakitkan lagi ia meninggalkan dirinya dalam keadaan seperti tadi.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Untuk pertama kalinya ia benar-benar sedih bahkan rasa sakitnya melebihi perpisahan dengan Sai, mungkin karena ia dan Sai memutuskan berpisah dengan cara baik-baik, tapi, ia dan Naruto?! Bahkan ia tidak terikat hubungan apapun dengan pria itu.

Ia berjalan menuju meja yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa pil tidur untuk ia minum, tidak! Ia tidak ingin bunuh diri, hanya saja ia ingin tidur nyenyak untuk beberapa jam saja tanpa harus mengingat peristiwa menyakitkan tadi...

Dasar Bodoh!

***BRAGHHHHH***

Naruto segera membuang pil-pil tidur yang akan Ino tenggak.

"Naruto!"

"Jangan bertindak bodoh, Ino!"

"Apa...apa…yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Kilatan kemarahan tergambar jelas pada paras pria itu, "Kau tak merasakannya, huh? Kau tak merasakan aliran chakra-mu?"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Ia berusaha merebut obat tidurnya dari genggaman Naruto, "Aku tidak akan bunuh diri jika itu yang kau khawatirkan, aku hanya ingin tidur untuk beberapa jam saja."

Naruto tak bergeming. Ia menatap marah pada putri mendiang Yamanaka Inoichi itu.

"Dan membahayakan calon bayiku?!"

"A…apa…?" Sahut Ino tak percaya, "Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa!"

"Aliran chakaramu berbeda dan aku dapat merasakannya. Kau sedang mengandung bayiku, Ino!"

Naruto benar, ia membelai perutnya yang masih terlihat datar, ia merasakan aliran chakra berbeda di dalamnya, ini…

Bagaimana bisa terjadi?

Spontan wanita berparas ayu itu terduduk tak percaya, selama ini ia 'bermain' aman dengan meminum alat kontrasepsi. Bagus Ino! Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?!

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan? Ahh apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Desisnya lirih. Beberapa menit lalu Naruto telah menolaknya mentah-mentah dan sekarang ia baru menyadari bahwa ia tengah mengandung bayi dari pria berambut pirang yang berdiri memandangnya, entah apa yang ada dipikiran Hokage Konohagakure itu.

Mereka melakukan hal itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang, menyalurkan 'hasrat' mereka dan sedikit untuk melupakan kesedihan mereka karena perpisahan dengan mantan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu entah mengapa perasaan cinta itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya? Ia akui Naruto yang dulu berbeda dengan Naruto yang sekarang, Naruto dihadapannya kini tumbuh menjadi sosok berwibawa, serius dan hangat, ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menjadi sedewasa dan setenang ini, hal yang membuatnya bertambah mengagumi pria itu.

"Apa aku harus menggugurkannya?" Ino memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata ayah dari Boruto dan Himawari itu.

"Jangan bercanda, Ino!"

Apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Mengugurkan bayinya?

Naruto berjalan mendekati Ino, mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping wanita yang terlihat kacau, "Kau pikir aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab? Aku akan bertanggung jawab penuh padamu dan bayi itu, tapi kumohon beri aku waktu untuk melupakan Hinata. Melupakan seseorang yang pernah mengisi hari-harimu tidak pernah mudah, bukan?"

"Aku mengerti Naruto, tapi aku tidak ingin kau terpaksa melakukannya karena bayi ini. Aku tidak ingin kau merasa tersiksa dengan keberadaanku maupun bayi ini. Aku bisa membesarkannya sendiri. Atau kirim aku ke Suna, aku akan melahirkan bayiku disana."

"Apa kau gila? Apa kau mau memisahkanku dari darah dagingku sendiri?! Aku hanya meminta sedikit waktu untuk menyembuhkan lukaku yang hampir kering! Dan sekarang kau meminta hal yang akan membuka lukaku kembali?"

Hubungannya dengan Ino sedikit banyak telah perlahan menyembuhkan luka akibat perceraiannya, hanya butuh sedikit waktu lagi agar ia benar-benar sembuh, jujur saja pengakuan perasaan Ino terhadapnnya memberikan rasa hangat di dalam hatinya. Ia bahagia. Ia terlalu terkejut hingga ia tak mampu untuk menjawab dan malah kabur dari wanita pecinta warna ungu itu.

Dan sekarang Ino malah ingin kabur darinya. Pikiran macam apa yang sekarang ada di otak putri Inoichi dan Shion Yamanaka itu?

"Karenamu lukaku hampir sembuh, kau membuatku menemukan kebahagiaanku yang lain, Ino! Lantas kau akan pergi begitu saja dan juga membawa serta anakku?"

"Apa yang kau maksud? Kau tidak menginginkanku dan bayi ini, kau...kau…!"

"Aku terlalu terkejut dengan pengakuanmu! Tapi disini!" Naruto menepuk dadanya pelan, "Aku merasakan kehangatan, Ino!"

"Naruto…!"

Pria yang dipanggil namanya itu menyunggingkan senyum khas miliknya, "Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu dengan keadaan seperti tadi!"

Ino menghamburkan dirinya dan memeluk tubuh pria Uzumaki itu, "Aku bukan wanita jalang, Naruto! Aku hanya melakukan ini denganmu."

"Aku tahu kau adalah wanita baik-baik! Dan aku hanya melakukan hal ini denganmu, Ino!"

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa kau mengandung anakku saat aku pulang dari sini tadi, aku takut kau akan melakukan hal bodoh dan untung saja aku segera kembali ke sini sebelum kau menenggak obat tidurmu tadi!"

"Penolakan darimu membuatku ingin tertidur sesaat, aku tidak ingin bunuh diri, hanya tertidur, aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku mengandung." Ujarnya.

"Aku tidak menolakmu, aku hanya terkejut!" Naruto membelai pucuk kepala Ino lembut, surai pirang platina milik wanita itu nampak indah tertempa sinar rembulan yang masuk pada celah tirai kamarnya, "Kau pusat kebahagiaanku yang lain, kau yang menyembuhkanku perlahan, hanya saja beri aku waktu, ku mohon mengertilah!"

Ino mengangguk.

"Tapi aku akan segera mendaftarkan pernikahan kita."

"Kau nikahi atau tidak, aku tidak peduli! Cukup dengan bersamamu aku sudah merasa sangat bahagia, Hokage-sama!"

Ya! Karena kebahagiaan mereka adalah mereka sendiri yang menciptakan, tentu saja mereka adalah dua orang dewasa yang mengerti dengan sebab dan akibat dari apa yang mereka lakukan, mereka memilih untuk mencari 'obat' bersama dan berakhir dengan menjadi penawar untuk satu dan lainnya. Yang mereka tahu, kini mereka tidak sendiri lagi, mereka akan melewati hari-hari bersama dan menciptakan kebahagiaan mereka bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.TAMAT.**

* * *

**HALO! FIKSI NARUINO INI AKU PERSEMBAHKAN UNTUK KALIAN YANG MENANTI FIKSI 'NAMIKAZE' MILIKKU YANG TERBENGKALAI, SEMOGA SEDIKIT MENGHIBUR, TERIMAKASIH TELAH FAVE DAN FOLLOW 'NAMIKAZE' MESKI FIKSIKU ABAL, ALUR KECEPETAN, TYPO MERAJALELA, CERITA GA JELAS, DRAMA BANGET. MOON MAAP NYAKK! :D**

**ENJOY ^^**


End file.
